lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Arenas
The arenas of Loka first began as a way to allow Lokans to settle conflicts in a a fair environment. Though it still retains this value, arenas have evolved far beyond simple conflicts. Citizens of Loka may enter a public queue to match up randomly or challenge each other in a fight to the death using three modes of play. The arenas used are also random and at this time there are three available for use. If you would like to suggest an arena or build one please click here. For those not interested in fighting there is a /spectate command which allows you to invisibly watch any fighters. Flight is enabled, but public chat is disabled and you are prevented from interfering in any way. However, smoke particles may be visible to fighters who look closely. Equipment Equipment is standard for every mode of play. Each player will receive an iron sword, a Power I bow, 24 arrows, an Instant Health I potion, and two Instant Damage II potions. Each player is also equipped with a set of dyed leather armor with Protection IV enchantments. The color of the dye changes to match the highest rating you have achieved in single rated matches. This does not apply to team matches, however, where the opponents are always shown with red armor. Game Modes The first mode is unrated challenges which can be used with the command /arena challenge player. This will challenge a specific player to one on one combat. Arena selection is still random, but the outcome is not broadcast to the server and will not change your rating. The second is single rated mode. To enter this mode use the /queue command and wait to be paired with another player. If multiple players are queued it will attempt to pair you with someone of similar rating and/or someone you have not fought recently. The outcome of these matches are broadcast with the name of the fighters, the color of their armor, and their rating at the time of the fight. The last mode is still under development, but should be functional. In a team match, players may form teams of two and enter the queue with the /queue2 command to be paired with another team. While very similar to single rated matches, it adds another level of complexity and fun to the game. Rating is assigned to each individual on the team and the team score is an average of the two ratings. This does not '''affect your single rating. For help using any of these modes please use our command page. Season 1: Stone The first season of rated matches began in March of 2013 and will end with the release of Minecraft 1.6. At the end of the season ratings will be evaluated and various rewards will be given based on a player's standing. To qualify for a reward you must have fought at least 10 matches and not currently hold a ban. If you fall within the highest 10-15% of competitors you will receive the title of '''Rival. Those within the highest 5-10% will receive the title of Duelist. The top 5% of competitors will receive the title of Gladiator '''and a horse of their choosing, a saddle, and diamond horse armor. Another unique reward is possible, but not guaranteed. In addition to the title of '''Gladiator and a horse, the top ranked player will named the Stone Gladiator and enchanted horse armor. After rewards are given out ratings will be wiped and the second season will begin. Titles will persist until the end of season two. Category:Loka Info Category:PvP Category:Arenas